Prawda i wyzwanie
by Natsu no Kami
Summary: Wbrew pozorom, fic nie ma nic wspólnego z pewną głupią grą, którą hejtujemy długo i namiętnie. Po kilku nietypowych wyznaniach Tamaki rzuca Kyouyi wyzwanie, i ze względu na okoliczności kochany Władca Ciemności nie może odmówić xD


Ten wielce radosny fic'k powstał z okazji małej zabawy z Luixzą, która polegała na napisaniu fica shounen-ai (czy mój nie za bardzo ociera się o yaoi? xD) dla pairingu Kyouya x Tamaki z wykorzystaniem zdań:

Kyouya: "Rozerwę was wszystkich na strzępy!",

Tamaki: "To uczyni naszą przyjaźń jeszcze głębszą i wspanialszą!",

oraz stwierdzenie, że Kyouya wrocił gdzieś biegiem,

które są zaczerpnięte z ostatniego rozdziału dziesiątego tomu Ourana.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>-Rozerwę was wszystkich na strzępy!- Kyouya nie zabrzmiał specjalnie przekonująco, a do tego po raz pierwszy w życiu był bliski zarumienienia się. Jakim cudem w ogóle zgodził się na ten idiotyczny pomysł? I co odbiło Tamakiemu, kiedy uznał że to w jakikolwiek sposób przyczyni się do poprawienia i tak rewelacyjnych wyników klubu…<p>

…Cóż. Kiedy usłyszał radosny pisk zgromadzonych klientek, z których kilka niemalże płakało z zachwytu, był zmuszony cofnąć to ostatnie.

* * *

><p>Wszystko zaczęło się kilka dni wcześniej w jego własnym pokoju, który już chyba nigdy nie będzie tym samym, bezpiecznym miejscem. On i Tamaki siedzieli akurat na łóżku, z tym, że Kyouya przeglądał na laptopie ostatnie transakcje zawarte za pośrednictwem strony internetowej Host Clubu, natomiast pan przewodniczący beztrosko przybrał półleżącą pozycję i wydawał się kontemplować sufit, co musiało oznaczać, że pogrążył się w marzeniach. Kyouya wszystkie obliczenia wykonywał w głowie, więc szybko odnotował wyjątkowo dobry wynik, co wprawiło go w dobry humor. Odłożył komputer na bok i wygodnie wyciągnął się na łóżku.<p>

-Coś znalazłeś na tym suficie?- w jego głosie krył się śmiech, co go zaskoczyło, ale to spostrzeżenie jeszcze polepszyło mu nastrój.

Blondyn zwrócił na niego spojrzenie pełne ciekawości, która kontrastowała z niego rozleniwionym wyrazem jego twarzy, twarzy człowieka, którego wyrwano z zupełnie innej rzeczywistości.

-Właściwie… nie. Powinienem chyba uważniej obserwować najciekawszy obiekt w pokoju.- tutaj Tamaki bardzo sugestywnie przesunął wzrokiem po całej sylwetce leżącego chłopaka.

Kyouya niemalże parsknął, kiedy zorientował się, że przyjaciel usiłuje z przyczyn zupełnie mu nieznanych przetestować na nim sztuczki, jakich używał do bezczelnego uwodzenia dziewcząt z klubu, pod pretekstem czynienia ich bezgranicznie szczęśliwymi. I, cholera, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że na niego również działają!

Blondyn pochylił się nad nim nieco, jego dłoń przysunęła się do warg i delikatnie przygryzł własny palec wskazujący.

-Coś nie tak?

Leżący na łóżku Kyouya poprawił okulary, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niepozbawiony pewnej dozy samozadowolenia uśmiech, tak dla niego charakterystyczny.

-Przestań, Tamaki, chcesz bym zechciał cię pocałować? Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.

Przymknął delikatnie oczy, wyczekując na reakcję przyjaciela. W międzyczasie podparł głowę ramieniem i zgięła jedną nogę w kolanie, przyjmując jeszcze bardziej komfortową pozycję, starając się jak najmniej pokazać, ze Tamaki stawia go w sytuacji co najmniej dla niego nietypowej. Nie chciał, by było jasne że czuje się dziwnie, gdy nie przeszkadza mu myśl o bliskości najlepszego przyjaciela. _Cholerny Tamaki, kocha sprawiać wrażenie, że nadaje się tylko do tego, więc będzie miał co chce, a niech go…!_

-O, czyżbym nie bez powodu nazywał cię mamusią? Niezainteresowany kobietami?- Kyouya zaśmiał się złowieszczo, widząc, że Tamaki podjął rozmowę na tym niepasującym do jego niewinnego imagu, który prezentował wszystkim poza klientkami klubu.

-Wręcz przeciwnie!

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając się nieco, ale przyjaciel złapał go za koszulę tuż przy kołnierzyku, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej niż na początku.

-Jak nazwałbyś taką orientację seksualną…- w tym miejscu z przyjemnością zaobserwował szkarłatny rumieniec na twarzy Tamakiego.-… heteroseksualny, z wyjątkiem Tamakiego Suou?

Oczy przewodniczącego Klubu Hostów rozszerzyły się na to wyznanie i wyraźnie nie był w stanie wykrztusić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Uniósł tylko rękę aby złapać za dłoń ściskającego jego koszulę Kyouyi, ale nie odepchnął go. Prezentował się wyjątkowo uroczo, zarumieniony, z jedną dłonią wciąż przyciśniętą do nabierających szybko ciemnego koloru warg i z drugą, spoczywającą bezradnie na ręce ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Kyouyi skojarzyło się to bardzo jednoznacznie.

-Po prostu, jesteś jak dziewczynka, mój drogi.

Kyouya uznał, że Tamaki jest już zdany na jego łaskę i niełaskę, postanowił więc pobawić się z nim, zanim zrealizuje swoją groźbę i pocałuje jego kuszące, pełne wargi, i był to błąd. Blondyn zdołał jakoś otrząsnąć się z szoku w czasie gdy Kyouya nieznośnie powoli zbliżał usta do jego twarzy i z pełnym wdzięku uśmiechem położył na tych ustach dłoń, którą wcześniej miał przy własnej twarzy. Jeszcze pewny siebie chłopak poczuł na ustach ślad wilgoci, a potem Tamaki zręcznie mu się wyślizgnął i stanął przy łóżku, pozwalając się podziwiać w całej odrobinę wymiętej doskonałości.

-Jak dziewczyna, mówisz? Dziewczynka?- Blondyn przechylił lekko głowę, eksponując delikatną skórę szyi.- Tak, jestem bardzo niezdecydowany…

Tamaki zalotny w taki słodki, dziewczęcy sposób, to było już za wiele. Koniec z grami, tym razem Kyouya wiedział, że albo zdobędzie ten pocałunek, albo będzie się zmagał z frustracją jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. A powiedzieć, że w byciu sfrustrowanym nie ma najmniejszych korzyści, było jak stwierdzić coś oczywistego.

-Może najpierw zrobisz coś dla mnie?- Tamaki zareagował zanim jego siedzący już teraz na łóżku przyjaciel zdążył obmyślić następne posunięcie.- Tak mi się wydaje, że mało się angażujesz w działalność naszego klubu i bardzo mnie to martwi.

Kyouya prychnął z oburzeniem, ale blondyn kontynuował, przeciągając sylaby i mrużąc ponętnie oczy.

-Myślę, że ty też powinieneś walczyć o nasze klientki, i mówię tu dosłownie… Jesteś przecież takim naszym czarnym charakterem, prawda? Wyobraź to sobie, stroje odpowiednie do sytuacji, ja staję w obronie dziewcząt, które ty planujesz porwać w niecnych celach…? No wiesz, może jeszcze bliźniacy po mojej stronie? I odegramy walkę na miecze i w ogóle…

Tamaki zaczął wyraźnie się wkręcać, więc Kyouya postanowił natychmiast to przerwać. Poprawiając okulary, wstał i powiedział:

-Nie ma mowy o czymś takim!

-Och, ale ja tak bardzo proszę… Widzisz, to na pewno uczyni naszą przyjaźń jeszcze… głębszą i wspanialszą!

Kyouya nie mógł nic na to poradzić, zwyczajnie go zatkało. Czy to była próba bardzo sugestywnego flirtu? Co by jednak nie było, poczuł, że musi natychmiast wyjść stamtąd, jeżeli ma nie oszaleć do reszty i nie zgodzić się na bzdurne prośby Tamakiego.

Wyszedł z pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi i starał się uspokoić przynajmniej swój oddech, skoro już nie mógł uspokoić myśli. Chodził w tym celu po korytarzach domu i zdążył oddalić się na sporą odległość, ale to nie pomogło. Stało się…

Do swojego pokoju wpadł biegiem, cały zdyszany, a widok Tamakiego rozpartego po królewsku na jego łóżku doprowadził go do szału.

-Zrobię to, ale potem… jesteś mój, co bym nie chciał z tobą zrobić, królu. Albo raczej, księżniczko.- powiedział to wszystko przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając dłoń na framudze.

* * *

><p>I tym właśnie sposobem znalazł się na środku salonu w klubie, skąd zostały usunięte tymczasowo wszystkie stoliki, ubrany w obcisłe, czarne spodnie, czarną, dla odmiany luźną, koszulę, na domiar złego trzymając w ręku jakąś nieszczęsną szpadę i wykrzykując bezsensowne groźby w stronę wystrojonych na kolorowo Tamakiego, Kaoru i Hikaru, z których ten pierwszy odgrywał przerażenie, a dwóch pozostałych zanosiło się śmiechem. Miał ogromną ochotę przyłożyć sobie dłonią w czoło, ale ku jego zdziwieniu reakcja klientek była bardziej niż entuzjastyczna.<p>

-Och, ja zawsze najbardziej kochałam Kyouyę-sempaja!

-Ach, Kyouya-san, on jest taki przerażający!

-Mmm, Kyouya-san, porwij mnie jak najszybciej, możesz mnie nawet… rozerwać… na strzępy!

Kyouya dosłownie poczuł jak ostatecznie rumieniec wypełza mu na twarz. Czy on _naprawdę _usłyszał to ostatnie, czy nagle ma wybujałą wyobraźnię na miarę Tamakiego?

Tamaki podszedł do niego, przedzierając się przez tłum rozwrzeszczanych panienek i przysunął wargi do jego ucha.

-Ojej, chyba teraz, mając te wszystkie dziewczyny, nie będziesz już chciał mnie!

-O, zapewniam, że zacznę od ciebie, ty podły manipulatorze. Nie masz na to wcale ochoty, nie?- wycedził Kyouya.

Nie odpowiadając na pytanie, Tamaki odchrząknął i zabrał głos. Wszystkie okrzyki umilkły.

-Wybaczcie nam proszę na kilka chwil, musimy omówić coś bardzo ważnego z moim zastępcą.

Tamaki z nieobecnym uśmiechem pokierował Kyouyę do pokoju, w którym zwykle się przebierali, a choć ten drugi niemal drżał na myśl o zostawieniu klubu pod opieką reszty jego członków, był zbyt ciekawy rozwoju wydarzeń, by zaprotestować.

Blondyn zamknął za nimi drzwi na klucz, a Kyouya uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

-Trzeba by się przebrać, czyż nie?- Tamaki zwrócił się do niego tyłem, zrzucając koszulę niezwykle szybko, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię.- Co do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy… Jesteś zdecydowanie w zakresie moich zainteresowań… Jestem absolutnie „bi".

Zachichotał radośnie.

-Ja cię zabiję, Tamaki!

Bez dalszych wstępów, Kyouya złapał za podbródek i przycisnął wargi do rozchylonych jeszcze od śmiechu ust przewodniczącego klubu. Skorzystał z okazji i delikatnie wsunął w nie język, rozkoszując się ich delikatnością, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwalać sobie zbyt długo na tą pieszczotę.

Odsunął się z bardzo złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Odebrałem swoją nagrodę, a teraz pozwól, ze już się przebiorę.- z tymi słowy odwrócił się od dyszącego głośno chłopaka i zaczął zdejmować ubrania, a gdy był już w samej bieliźnie, spojrzał na niego absolutnie obojętnym wzrokiem.

Tamaki był w wyraźnym szoku, a na jego twarzy malował się ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko żal i przerażenie.

-No przestań, przecież tak się ze mną bawiłeś, czyż nie?- spytał czarnowłosy, odwracając się i pozwalając emocjom odbić się na swojej twarzy.

-Och!- wykrzyknął Tamaki, przysuwając się do niego i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, ocierając się delikatnie nagą skórą o równie nagą skórę Kyouyi.- Podobają mi się i mężczyźni i kobiety…. Ale najbardziej pociąga mnie Kyouya-san!

Koniec :P


End file.
